GOM White Day
by Airise
Summary: Yes, the GOM celebrated White Day too. A continuation of what happened after GOM Valentine's Day. Owned nothing but OC.
1. Kuroko Tetsuya

A/N : To these people :

Saeri : Hm..I'm not good with elaborating plots yet. So, please bear with me and my one-shots.

CherryPop0120 : I'm glad you like it ^^

via26 : That's up to your imagination ;D

And the rest who took their time to RnR, followed and favourited, thank you very much *bowed

* * *

Today is a normal day, except for the girls with boyfriend(s) slash crushes slash scandals slash one-sided love etc. If Valentine's Day is where the boys get nervous, then God is being equal giving the same amount of nervousness to the girls as well.

It's White Day. You guessed right!

"Hm…"

"What's wrong, Kuroko?"

"Do you know who Kanagawa Riyuu-san is?"

"Hm? Do you need anything from her?" Kagami couldn't imagine Kuroko has any business with a stranger! A girl on top of it!

"She gave me chocolates for last Valentine."

"Someone else can see you?" Kagami was impressed. "Hm…..Kanagawa something?" That sounded familiar." Isn't she..."I think she's in class 1-A."

"It's weird for you to know."

"That's because she's my arranged tutor! And she's the best student among the freshmen."

"I see. Thank you."

* * *

Kanagawa Riyuu was surprised to see a chocolate bar on her desk. But her anxiety faded away when she read the note attached alongside it.

_Care to go for a popsicle later? – Kuroko Tetsuya_


	2. Kise Ryota

A/N :

CherryPop0120 : Sure I guess? But I'm sorta lazy to monitor things actually ^^;;

AngelHeartObsession : That's okay tho. Randomness is my favourite ;D

* * *

"Kise."

"What is it, Moriyama-senpai?"

"What will you give Kanagawa-san for White Day?"

"Eh? Do I have to?"

"Well, un(l)ress you'l(r)e pr(l)anning to get kir(l)led using my neck-r(l)ock technique, you have to."

Kise sweatdropped at the hard-to-understand speech coming from Hayakawa. "What should I give her?"

"How would we know?!"

"Know what?" Kanagawa Riyuu entered the court with emotionless face and a lot of chocolates in her arms.

"Riyucchi…where did you get that?" Kise's voice turned serious.

"Ah..this? The boys gave it to me. Want some? I have more in the class." She offered nonchalantly without noticing Kise's eyes twitching.

"Sorry senpai! I have something to do now!" Kise immediately grabbed her hand, causing her to drop all the chocolates and dragging her out of the court without waiting for permission.

"Kise. Where are we going?"

Kise stopped his track "You shouldn't accept others' chocolate so easily, Riyuu."

Riyuu? That's pretty rare for him to call me that. Unless..."Hm? Jealous much?" Riyuu could have sworn her face lost its impassiveness when his lips met hers. "Y-you…"

"Favour returned." Kise chuckled. "Now I've wiped their chocolate taste on your lips."


	3. Midorima Shintaro

A/N :

AngelHeartObsession : Who says the model didn't know how to possessive? Muahahaha!

CherryPop0120 : Yes, Kise IS jealous. Anyways, I'll take my time! It's such an honor though ^^

* * *

A silver-haired girl was mentally depressing herself to death at the school's entrance. Lady luck must hate me a lot today. I forgot to bring my exercise book, the limited-edition chocolate sold out just when it's my turn, I had to do duty-cleaning alone because the other party ran away and now it's raining and I didn't even bring an umbrella.

Seriously! The weather forecast got me.

It's already been three hours since she stuck and the rain didn't show any sign it'll stop soon. Her stomach growled in response as she didn't have anything since breakfast (her lunch time was wasted because she queued to buy the candy, remember?) and she could only imagine what's the worst could come after a very long, tiring and worst day she'd ever had.

"Aren't you going home?"

Midorima Shintaro! "Can't you see it's raining and I don't have an umbrella?" He's maybe the guy she has a crush on, but she's not in any mood to be happy about it now.

"Here." A keychain carved K. Riyuu found its way on her hand. "It's Sagittarius' lucky item for this month – a self-name keychain."

Riyuu found herself to be smiling at the end of the day. Maybe lady luck didn't hate her THAT much after all.


	4. Aomine Daiki

A/N :

TheTsbasaYuki : Sweet for us, hell for Kagami ^^

CherryPop0120 : Yes. Poor Kagami *evil laugh

AngelHeartObsession : I think Midorima could be in more fluff with his lucky item than the OC ;p

* * *

"This is from me – a handmade chocolate!" Momoi exclaimed happily while hugging her friend excitedly. "Happy white day!"

Riyuu's face was horrid for three seconds at the statement. She made this herself? Don't want to disappoint Momoi, Riyuu just muttered a thanks before her mind started to decide what she got to do with the lethal weapon in her hand after this.

Momoi looked at Riyuu's desk filled with chocolate with various brands (you don't expect boys to make handmake choco, would you?). "You're a famous nerd." Momoi teased the girl, but later stopped when Aomine entered the classroom, proceeding to his seat to sleep.

"Dai-chan!" Momoi looked at him in disbelief. "I told him to get one for you too!"

"It's okay, Satsuki. I would be in terrible nightmare if he did give me one." Her statement only caused Momoi to giggled, without noticing the tanned to hear it all.

* * *

_Come to the rooftop._

"What is it, Aomine?" Her question was answered with a lollypop flew towards her direction. "Hm, what's this?"

"Are you an idiot?"

"Well, not idiots of your level but still, what's the meaning of this?"

Aomine was pissed, but decided to call it off. "You always have one when solving those ridiculous hard math questions."

Riyuu took a place beside him. "You have keen eyes despite your idiocy."

"Are you picking a fight with me?!"

"Thank you. But this doesn't mean you can escape from doing the coursework with me and Satsuki later."

Crap! She knows!


	5. Murasakibara Atsushi

A/N :

CherryPop0120 : Not on White Day certainly ;p

AngelHeartObsession : Hahaha sorry about that. But I guess it somehow turned out well in the end ;D

* * *

"Eehhh~ Riyuu-chan has a lot of fans too." Himuro amused at the crowd surrounding the girl to give chocolates, unaware the dark atmosphere from the giant beside him getting darker.

"Morning boys." Riyuu looked tired from trying to squeeze out of her way from the crowd, as she plopped down her chair exhaustedly. Who could've thought the class can be a safe place?

"Looks like you managed to get quite a lot of chocos."

"Yeah." Riyuu smiled. "You can have some too, Atsushi." Riyuu looked at Himuro questioningly when Murasakibara didn't show a slightest interest like he usually would.

"Don't ask me."

"Hm, are you not feeling well?" Riyuu tried to feel his forehead but her hand got slapped aside instead.

"Atsushi."

"Kanagawa-san!" Their conversations were interrupted by more boys coming to hand her chocolates for White Day. "Please accept this too."

Murasakibara, unable to hold it in anymore, stood up and completely towering them, earning shivers from the others.

"Oi Atsushi!"

"Riyuu-chin is mine and will only accept candy from me. Get out before I crush you."

"Y-Yes! Forgive us!"

Riyuu blinked at his words. "What was that about, Atsushi?"

Murasakibara only replied with presenting Riyuu his bag full of snack for the day. "You can have them all."

"What would you get in return?" Riyuu raised her eyebrow. Hard to believe he would give up his entire snack without expecting anything in return.

"You as my girlfriend." Murasakibara's giving a sly smile.

I knew it!


	6. Akashi Seijurou

A/N : The last one for GOM White Day. Thank you so much for your support ;D

AngelHeartObsession : Thank you so much ^^

* * *

"You don't have to go as far as to meet each of them and give your famous threat and absoluteness."

Akashi kept on shooting, ignoring her. The rest of the Rakuzan gulped at the scene before them.

"Akashi."

Ignored.

"Akashi Seijurou!"

Still ignored. But not for long until his head came in contact with an orange ball. The Rakuzan jaw-dropped at her courage slash recklessness.

"Just die, brat!"

* * *

"You did well picking a fight with me, Kanagawa Riyuu." Riyuu ignored him, continuing with her homework. "When an emperor talks, it's your duty to listen." Akashi raised her chin with his finger, causing them to meet eyes.

"Now you know how it feels like to be ignored."

"I don't understand why you're mad with me."

"Tell me that again when everyone avoided me to the extend I have to do duty-cleaning alone because of you."

"Do you want me to punish them?"

"Go punish yourself first."

"If you didn't accept their chocolates, this wouldn't have happen."

"What's that have to do with anything?!"

"It has to do with everything." Akashi's lips were now an inch away from hers. "Because…ONLY the emperor can gift his empress."


End file.
